


love and jealousy

by brightcoral



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Pining, Stubborn Daisy Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightcoral/pseuds/brightcoral
Summary: Daisy struggles with her feelings about the letters Hazel kept from her.Set during JFP
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Kudos: 6





	love and jealousy

It was insufferable. How could Hazel be so stupid? Writing about _their_ case, to some boy. It just wasn't fair. 

Daisy wasn't _jealous_ , of course. Absolutely no reason to be. If Hazel wanted to give her time and attention to this boy, instead of her best friend who she claimed she would fight through thick and thin for, then so be it. Daisy didn't need her anyway.

True, Watson wrote notes very well. Daisy really had been spectacularly wise to appoint her as secretary. Daisy's attempts at putting her thoughts to paper had been... haphazard. 

She still didn't need Hazel. No good detective would keep around someone who betrayed them. 

Daisy just couldn't understand it. Hazel was the only person in the world she needed. Her Watson. Her other half. Why hadn't she been enough for Hazel?

Also, why would anyone want some stupid boy?

She could understand if Hazel fell in love with some other girl. It still would be unfair, and Daisy would still be upset, but it would _make sense_.

Daisy had spent a fair chunk of the summer with Alexander Arcady, and she just couldn't understand what Hazel was thinking.

Who looked at a boy and thought they were attractive?


End file.
